Der erste Tag
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Am ersten Weihnachtstag schenkte mein Liebster mir...


**Titel:** Der erste Tag

**Originaltitel:** The first day

**Autor:** cein

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Humor/Romantik

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Am ersten Weihnachtstag schenkte mein Liebster mir...

**A/N:** Inspiriert durch Patricias FF "Twelve Days of Christmas", welche in nvyncisslash, der Yahoogroup, gepostet wurde.

**Ü/N:** Das Lied, dass in dieser Geschichte genutzt wird, heißt „The twelve Days of Christmas" und ist ein traditionelles, englisches Weihnachtslied. Englische Version gibt es z.B. von Bing Crosby (weil ich von ihm Fan bin) und es gibt auch eine deutsche Version von Reinhard Mey namens "Die 12 Weihnachtstage."

**Wortanzahl:** 833 Wörter

**Der erste Tag**

Tony summte vor sich hin als er sorgfältig den letzten Schliff an seinem Weihnachtsbaum in seiner Wohnung ausführte. Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und nickte seinem Werk zustimmend zu. Ein Paar Arme schlang sich um ihn und er wurde nach hinten in eine warme Umarmung gezogen. "Was denkst du?", fragte Tony. "Magst du es?"

"Ich mag es sehr", sagte Gibbs, sein Atem heiß auf Tonys Nacken als seine Hand an Tonys Gürtelschnalle herumfummelte. "Aber vielleicht ein bisschen overdressed..."

Tony schlug Gibbs Hand weg. "Ich habe über den Baum gesprochen!"

"Ja, ich auch." Gibbs legte sein Kinn auf Tonys Schulter. "Weißt du, nur weil du all diese Dekorationen hast, bedeutet das nicht, dass du sie alle an den Baum hängen musst. Was sagt man noch, 'weniger ist mehr'?"

"Warum Gibbs, ich hab dich nie für den minimalistischen Typen gehalten... obwohl nachdem zu urteilen wie dein Haus möbliert ist, sollte ich wohl nicht überrascht sein... autsch!", jaulte Tony als Gibbs sein Ohr kniff. "Okay, okay. Ich werde das ändern. Zeig mir nur das, von dem du willst, das ich es herunter nehme." Er drehte sich in Gibbs Umarmung um bis sie sich gegenüber standen. "Sag einfach nur das Wort..."

"Unterwäsche", sagte Gibbs mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, den er nur so lange auf seinem Gesicht behalten konnte bis Tony in Gelächter ausbrach.

"Dein Wunsch ist mein Befehl", sagte Tony, eine Linie auf der einen Seite von Gibbs Gesicht entlangfahrend. "Aber du weißt, dass ich noch andere Kleidungsstücke ausziehen muss um meine Unterwäsche zu erreichen."

"Habt nichts dagegen", sagte Gibbs, sich für einen Kuss vorlehnend.

Es gab eine Spur von abgelegter Kleidung führend zu dem Schlafzimmer als sie ihren Weg zu dem Bett küssten.

"Verdammt", sagte Tony und seine Zähne klapperten leicht. "Die Heizung im Schlafzimmer wird erst in einer Stunde oder so anspringen."

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir fähig sind uns warm zu halten", sagte Gibbs zwischen Küssen als seine Hände über Tonys Körper fuhren.

Sie krabbelten schnell unter die Decke. Tony versuchte jeden Teil von Gibbs auf einmal zu greifen, sich wie ein Kind benehmend, welches nicht wusste welches Geschenk es zuerst öffnen sollte. Gibbs auf der anderen Seite war fokussierter und konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Teil von Tonys Anatomie auf einmal, bevor er sich dem nächsten Abschnitt zuwandte, der seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Aber allmählich, wie immer wenn sie als Team zusammen arbeiteten, wurden ihre Bewegungen immer abgestimmter. Ihre Körper rieben sich auf eine bekannte Art und Weise aneinander. Tonys Hand an Gibbs Schwanz, Gibbs Mund auf Tonys Nacken. Gibbs Hand auf Tonys Hüfte als seine Leiste sich gegen Gibbs Bein rieb. Bewegungen, die zufällig begangen, nahmen ein erkennbares Muster an. Schneller und schneller als sie gegeneinander stießen, ihre Hände und Münder und ihre Schwänze zusammenarbeiteten als würden sie von einem einzigen Geist kontrolliert.

Tony war der erste der kam, gegen Gibbs Körper spritzend, selbst als er auf der Brust seines Geliebten zusammen gesackt war. Selbst in seiner post-orgasmus Glückseligkeit vergaß er nicht die Bedürfnisse seines Partners. Seine Hand behielt seinen Rhythmus an Gibbs Schwanz bei und bald gesellte sich der ältere Mann zum Jüngeren in seine post-orgasmus Harmonie.

"Mann", sagte Tony kurze Zeit später als beide Männer wieder zu Sinnen gekommen waren. Er wusste, dass sie sich bald bewegen sollten um zu duschen und die Laken zu wechseln. Aber im Moment war er damit zufrieden einfach nur über das Bett ausgestreckt zu liegen mit seinem Kopf auf Gibbs Körper gebettet. Unter ihm konnte er das Heben und Senken von Gibbs Brust spüren. "Mann, ich dachte, dass du vor mir kommst. Ich glaub, ich muss an meiner alten Technik arbeiten." Er winkte mit seiner Hand in der Luft.

Gibbs fing und küsste sie bevor er sie sanft drückte. "Nichts falsch mit deiner Technik. Verdammt, ich kam beinahe sofort als du mich berührt hast." 

"Also, was ist dein Geheimnis?", fragte Tony faul. "Ich weiß, ich durchlaufe manchmal Filmdialoge in meinem Kopf um mich davon abzuhalten zu schnell zu kommen." Er lachte träge. „Lass mich raten, du sagst deine Regeln auf und versucht dir neue auszudenken um damit mich und das Team zu quälen."

„Hah!", sagte Gibbs und gab Tony einen leichten Klaps auf den Kopf. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Heute... nun heute Abend hab ich über ein Weihnachtslied nachgedacht und die Worte so geändert das sie zu dir und mir passen."

„Hätte dich nie für den musikalischen Typen gehalten, Jethro... nun, vielleicht die Schlagzeugfraktion." Dieses Mal war der Klaps nicht ganz so sanft. „Also, welchen Songtext hast du dir ausgedacht?"

„Am ersten Weihnachtstag schenkte mein Liebster mir...", sang Gibbs leise. „Einen Arm voll von nackten Tony."

„Nun, dies ist sicherlich angemessen genug", sagte Tony mit einem Lächeln als er im Bett weiter hoch kroch bis er in Gibbs Armen lag. „So, was gab dir dein Liebster am zweiten Weihnachtstag?"

„Nichts", sagte Gibbs. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Tony sanft auf die Lippen, bevor er sagte: „Weil ich bereits alles was ich wollte am ersten Tag bekommen habe."

Ende


End file.
